


Danganronpa 2 plays Werewolves

by Gars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gars/pseuds/Gars
Summary: One shot of the DR2 gang playing the mafia game Werewolves.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Danganronpa 2 plays Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I had the characters use each others first names, BTW.
> 
> Werewolves is a mafia style game with three characters being bad guys, one person identifying others roles, and one person being able to shoot someone when they die. The group doesn't use the doctor character because Nagito gets that character every time and is able to save people extremely well.

“So, does everyone understand the rules?” The Imposter asked

Akane picked at her ear “Yeah, yeah we just shoot a werewolf.”

Kazuichi pointed at her, “Were you even listening to the rules?! We’ve played this five times already and are reviewing the rules because of you!”

Chiaki held her finger to her chin, “Anyways. Three people will be werewolves while the other twelve of you will be villagers. Each night the werewolves will eat someone and in the morning everyone has to vote off who seems most suspicious.”

“Is that the most fair way to do it? That seems pretty hard for the werewolves.” Hajime remarked

“Be warned, if I am a werewolf, none shall be able to withstand my fearsome prowess!” Gundham laughed.

“HAHA THAT’S THE SPIRIT.” Nekomaru roared

“Will you guys quiet down and let Chiaki start the game?” Mahiru lectured, “You boys are so inconsiderate.”

“Anyways” Chiaki continued, “In this game there will be the roles of seer, hunter, and cupid. Other than the three werewolves everyone else will be a normal villager.” She tilted her head, “Is everyone ready?”

The group all affirmed their readiness.

Hiyoko looked towards the couch Hajime, Teruteru and Mikan were sitting on. “I sure hope none of those losers are on my team!”

“Rude” Hajime exhaled

“Why me?” Mikan whimpered

Teruteru took longer to respond as he looked back towards Hiyoko and smiled, “With how you look at that Kimono you’re always on my team.”

Hiyoko covered her ears, “Gross!” 

Nagito looked down at his hand, “I know I am just worthless trash, but if anyone is looking for someone to die so you all can act on your hope to play longer feel free to kill me.” He glanced at Hajime, “Cupid, since Hajime is a reserve student feel free to pair us together if you want him to die too.”

Hajime stared at him in shock, “What the hell dude?!”

Kazuichi laughed, “That seems like a good idea.”

Hajime smirked at him, “So is pairing Sonia with Gundham, it would be fitting.”

Soda clenched his fist as his eyes started to water, “Grrrrrrr….”

“Enough of this tomfoolery!” Sonia declared, “I believe the phrase is, now let us let the dog eat dog world commence.”

Whether it was by the wisdom of her words or the fact that no one understood her there was a pause as Chaiki started to deal out the cards.

Each of the class looked at their cards briefly before as instructed, everyone closed their eyes and looked down.

“And with that the village fell asleep.” Chiaki started, that night stirring from their slumber the werewolves awake ravenous and with an insatiable desire to kill.”

“Ibuki sometimes has an insatious desire to eat cheese during the night!” she cheered

Between the “shhhh’s” and Fuyuhiko’s “Shut the fuck up” the class quieted down before Chiaki continued.

“The werewolves wake, werewolves now open your eyes and make eye contact with each other.” She paused, “Okay now werewolves please vote for who you want to eat tonight.”

The class held their breath as three of their friends were deciding who was going to be eliminated from the round.

“Okay, thank you werewolves. You may now go to sleep. Now I would like to have the seer wake up.” *Pause* “Seer please point to one of your fellow villages. A thumbs up means that the person is an innocent villager, a thumbs down means they are a werewolf.” *Pause* “Thank you seer you may go back to sleep.”

“Lastly” Chiaki continued, “Next will be Cupid” *Pause* “Cupid will point to two people who you wish to make lovers. These two people will now have their fate intertwined where if one dies the other lover will kill themselves out of grief.” Chaiki paused, “Oh, and if one of the lovers if a villager and one is a werewolf, they are on their own team, I think. If the pair is a werewolf and village I will make a peace sign.”

“Cupid please wake up.” *Pause* “Cupid please point at two people to be lovers, Cupid you are welcome to pair yourself as well.” *Pause* “Thank you Cupid. I will now walk around and tap the shoulder of the two people who Cupid has decided to put in love.

*Pause* “Okay, if I tapped your shoulder you may now open your eyes and make eye contact with your lover”

“Blurgh”

“HAHAHA WHO WAS THAT?” Nekomaru roared

“Shhhhhhh” Said half the class.

“Lovers you may go back to sleep.” Chiaki continued. “Okay, now, everyone go ahead and open your eyes.”

“So last night as the village was going to sleep, one of you remembered an important notice that had been placed at the village meeting grounds. You weighed your options and quickly went out to the village square, grabbed the notice, and rushed back to your cottage to quickly shut the door. With a sigh of relief you exhaled as everything was in place, but then you noticed what looked like a twig on the floor. You walked over to inspect it. Had it always been there. You then glance into your room and it appears that shadow crosses across it quickly. You start to feel panicked and turn towards the door only to see a werewolf blocking the door. You turn towards the bathroom with luck you can get in and lock them out. The wolves are bearing on you and in the last second you shut the door and lock it only to hear their scratches on the door. You breathe a sigh of relief only to hear the shower curtain open behind you. You turn around and are met by a set of canine teeth before you succumb to your fate.” *Pause* “And unfortunately it isn’t until the next morning that Nagito. Who was the role of the seer. Was found to have been eaten alive.”

“Damnit Nagito!” Hajime exclaimed, “I knew you would either be a werewolf or some important role.”

Nagito shrugged and held himself, “I am glad to be able to provide the werewolves hope, hope that they will bring as they clash with the villagers hope as we can see in a battle of survival-”

“Yeah yeah” Mahiru groaned, “We’ve heard it all before.”

Nagito slumped his shoulders and sat outside their circle as per the rules he was now to watch the game without saying anything else.

“That’s not good” Fuyuhiko remarked, “We have no way of getting information now.”

Nekomaru picked his nose, “Yeah, no other role really tells us anything.”

Gundham laughed, “Perhaps you mere mortals are limited, but one as I, with my all seeing eye knows the allegiances you all carry! Already your irrepressible mannerisms are communicating things as clear as day!”

“He does make a good point though,” The Imposter remarked “People might be acting differently”

The group looked at each other to see most of the class avoiding eye contact with each other with the exceptions of Akane who looked indifferent and Sonia whose eyes were sparkling.

“This must be what it is like to be in a cabin knowing there is a serial killer about” Sonia beamed “It is so exciting!”

“Why would you be excited about that?!” Kazuichi asked with bewilderment.

“I-If I-I may” Mikan started “I f-feel like Hiyoko is being m-more quiet than usual.”

“Shut up P-

(In this universe the students call Hiyoko out on her bullshit and as such she has learned more restraint.)

“Mikan. You’re just pointing me out so you don’t look suspicious!”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so accusatory!” Mikan wailed

“But we are going to have suspect one another,” Peko glanced from side to side “Otherwise we allow the wolves to continue eating each night with no consequence.”

“So then we need to at least pick someone then,” Teruteru noted, “Is it better for us to discuss our guesses or simply vote?”

“I don’t think we are going to have much info to go on?” Hajime contributed, “But I don’t think we are going to gain any new information either.”

“CAN WE HURRY UP?! I NEED TO TAKE A SHIT!” Nekomaru bellowed

“Ewwww” Hiyoko snapped, “Let’s just vote him”

“Hold on Hiyoko” Hajime said with his hand holding up a stop sign, “Nekomaru are you a regular villager?”  
“You’re not going to ask him about being a werewolf?” Kazuichi asked

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes “As if anyone would say yes to that”

Mahiru pointed at him, “You seem to be awfully sure of what a werewolf would do!”

Fuyuhiko’s vein pulsed, “Don’t fuck with me. I’m a villager. Maybe you’re just trying to deflect suspicion off of you!’

Ibuki nervously tapped her fingers together, “Uhhh guys. Nekomaru looked like he’s about to explode.”

Everyone focused on Nekomaru holding his breath and all nodded.

“We would like to vote Chiaki” Sonia said

“Okay, on the count of 3 point the finger at who you are voting for. 1-2-3.”

Aside from Akane pointing at Hiyoko, Hiyoko pointing at Mikan and The Imposter pointing at Mahiru everyone else pointed at Nekomaru.

“What are you voting me for?” Mahiru glared at The Imposter

He smirked, “I have my reasons.”

“Anyways” Chiaki continued, “The village has decided to vote off Nekomaru the Ultimate Team Manager.” At that Nekomaru bolted out the door. “Nekomaru was a normal villager.”

The students responded with their swear word or word of frustration of choice.

“Did he really have to go right now?” Kazuichi complained.

“With the seer dead we will skip that role now” Chaiki mentioned, “Only the werewolves need to wake up now.” *Pause* “Werewolves please open your eyes and pick the next person you would like to consume tonight.” *Pause* “Werewolves if you all can’t agree then no one will die” *Pause* “Okay please close your eyes” *Pause* “Everyone please wake up.”

“Tonight as one of you was sleeping you awoke from a bad dream in the middle of the night. You felt a shivering all over your body with your mouth feeling completely dry. As you walked to the bathroom you felt an impending sense of doom and while you tried to tell yourself it was only the bad dream the feelings became stronger and stronger. You made your way back to your bed, but it felt completely off. You shifted and tossed and turned only to suddenly feel the blanket on your side. A second blanket? But then, suddenly a drop of saliva landed on your arm and as you turned around you were met by a werewolf that made you it’s midnight snack. It wasn’t until the next day that the village found Fuyuhiko eaten by the werewolves in his own bed.”

“You fuckers!” Fuyuhiko yelled. He sighed, “Well good luck village” As he made his way to sit next to Nagito. “Hey Chiaki?”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk about non-related werewolf things on the side.”

Chiaki thought for a second. “I think that should be okay as long as you make no reactions to the game like, ‘I knew it’ or ‘It was you?!” And!” She held up her finger for emphasis, “It needs to be quiet.”

Fuyuhiko nodded and Chiaki turned back to the group. “Now is your time to deliberate.

The group paused in silence for a while.

“I think it’s Mahiru” Kazuichi announced, “She argued with Fuyuhiko yesterday and all the men are dying.”

Mahiru crossed her arms, “What does men dying have to do with me?”

Ibuki smiled, “Maybe it’s Teruteru and he wants all the ladies to himself!”

Teruteru stroked his chin, “There sure is enough of me to handle that!”

Sonia remarked, “Let us continue, is there anyone else we suspect or does anything think Mahiru is innocent?”

“I think she is innocent” The Imposter answered

“I’m glad to see one of the boys here has some sense to him” Mahiru huffed as she glared at Kazuichi who glared back at her.

“Yesterday I voted for Mahiru thinking that if she were a werewolf she would probably want to kill me in the night. However, Fuyuhiko was eaten instead so I think she is innocent. If anything-” He shifted his body position, “Hajime has been quiet, for him, and seems to be hiding something.”

Sonia nodded, “Yes, I think that is the case.”

Hajime looked at them with exasperation and a half smile, “Guys it’s not me. I’m not a werewolf.”

Hiyoko pointed, “He is so guilty! That is the worst defense I have seen.”

“You do seem kind of suspicious,” Kazuichi added.

“Yes, I too sense an aura of strangeness from Hajime” Gundham nodded.

“I don’t know” Akane responded, “My gut isn’t telling me to not trust Hajime”

“I t-think the r-rest of us are pretty sure though” Mikan added

“Hey Chiaki” Hajime asked

The group looked over to see a snot bubble coming out of her nose as she was sleeping

“CHIAKI!”

“Hwah?!” She stirred, “Oh sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Hey Chiaki” Hajime tried again. “Can we say what our roles are or what other people are.”

Chaiki smiled “That’s a good question Hajime. I would say anyone can say what they are, but Cupid cannot say who the lovers are.”

“Okay” Hajime sighed, “I will die tonight anyways, but, I am Cupid.”

“You’re Cupid!!!” Hiyoko snapped “So it’s your fault!”

“Well, we found one obviously lover” Smiled The Imposter

There was a silent pause.

“Awwww no fair, Hajime tricked me!” Hiyoko shouted

Sonia looked concerned, “So if Hiyoko is a villager and her lover is a villager-”

Gundham finished her sentence “Two innocent lives would be sacrificed”

“However” Hajime countered, “They will die tonight anyways if they are both good.”

“My gut tells me we should vote for Hiyoko” Akane said  
“What?! I am totally innocent!” Hiyoko stammered

Mahiru patted Hiyoko on the arm, “I hate to say it, but it does seem like the logical choice.

“Wh-wh-what?!” Hiyoko’s mouth dropped open, “I’m innocent.”

“Does anyone have a good reason to not vote for Hiyoko?” Peko inquired

“Teruteru say something” Hiyoko pleaded

Teruteru with a look of complete frustration responded in his real accent” Now why did you rope me into all this?! All you had to do was not say anything about da lovers!!”

Teruteru and Hiyoko started to go back and forth blaming the other person.

“Oh wow” Ibuki murmured, “We haven’t seen him talk like this since he wasn’t invited to the twister game.”

Hajime scratched his chin, “We should vote for them cause they seem-”

“Hey Chiaki! Can you start the vote!” Kazuichi yelled.

Mahiru who was sitting next to him smacked his arm, “You interrupted Hajime.”

“It’s fine” Hajime responded

“Excuse me everyone!” Chiaki asserted getting the quarreling lovers to stop. “It is time to vote, 3-2-1 vote.”

Hiyoko voted for Akane, while everyone else including Teruteru voted for one of the lovers.

“What did you vote me for? We’re lovers!” Hiyoko snapped at him

“A lover who gone an get us killed with her big mouth!” Teruteru replied

Hajime chucked, “When Hiyoko made that comment about not wanting to be on our team I figured I would pair her with the person who was most eager to partner with her.”

Teruteru took a deep breath and replied in his normal accent, “Don’t worry Hajime, aside from us losing I am more than happy to be paired with Hiyoko.”

Hiyoko huffed and sat down next to Fuyuhiko. He opened his mouth before she quickly remarked, “You’re not Teruteru and that is what matters right now” He shrugged and let her be.  
Teruteru made his way over to the group as well as Chaiki announced the results. The town decided to vote off Hiyoko. As he Hiyoko was voted off they looked to see that her lover Teruteru took his own life. The town mourned to see that Teruteru was a normal villager. As Hiyoko was lynch though the town took solace in the fact that they had eliminated their first werewolf.”

Multiple people exclaimed with happiness and/or pumped their fists in the air. Sonia hugged Gundham much to Kazuichi’s dismay.

“Okay everyone please close your eyes as the werewolves will now pick another victim.” *Pause* “Werewolves please open your eyes and pick your next victim” *Pause* “Thank you werewolves. Everyone please open your eyes.”

The class looked at each other trying to see if anyone revealed any hint as to who the next victim would be.

“This last night with extra precautions the werewolves found that all the cottages had extra security and as such were unable to enter any of the houses. However the wolves were clever and slipped notes under each dare challenging any brave villager to try to take them on. They knew this was an act of desperation, but didn’t know what else to do. As luck would habit one overly confident villager opened their door and charged the wolves, but sadly despite all their effort they were outmatched and the town awake this morning to find the normal village Akane and her remains strewn all around the village well.”

“T-th-that’s really unsanitary” Mikan remarked “If the guts g-got in the water everyone would get sick. E-even the werewolves.”

“I don’t think that’s what is important right now!” Kazuichi responded

Akane got up, “Man, my gut was telling me that-”

“Shhhhhhhh!!!!!” The class yelled

“Akane!” Hajime snapped, “You’ve ruined the last three games you weren’t a werewolf when you tell us that! We don’t want to know!”

Akane shrugged, “Well coach should be done doing his business right about now so he and I will go spar. Come get us when the game is over okay?”

“Okay” Chiaki smiled. She turned back to the remaining students, “Please proceed.”

Sonia looked around, “We have The Imposter, Gundham, Peko, Ibuki, Mikan, Mahiru, Kazuichi, and Hajime left aside from myself. Of us there are two remaining wolves.”  
Peko glanced towards Hajime, “In addition to that we know that Hajime is innocent.”

Mahiru held up her hand, “There is also a hunter who could claim too if need be.”

“And so we are not defenseless. As the wolves will shake in terror at one who can flay their skins in an instant. And beyond that, I, Gundham Tanaka overlord of ice with a mere breath freeze over this town!” 

“So, anyways” Hajime continued awkwardly, “Does anyone have any ideas?”

“Ibuki can’t think of any other than that we have the right amount of people for a Nonary Game!”

“Hey Kazuichi!” Hajime said, “Are you a werewolf?”

“What?!” Kazuichi said angrily, “Hell no! I am not a werewolf!”

Hajime looked at him for a bit, “I believe him.”

“Me too” The Imposter remarked

“Yeah same” Mahiru added

Kazuichi put his hands behind his head and smiled, “See I am trustworthy!”

“That and you’re a terrible liar!” Hajime added.

Kazuichi looked at the others nodding and deflated, “No wonder I always die when I am a werewolf” he sighed.

“Which means we can rule out Kazuichi as well” Sonia nodded, “Narrowing down our choices is really helpful.”

“Who do you suspect then my dark queen?” Gundham inquired as Kazuichi glared at him.

Hajime looked at Kazuichi, “Hey Kazuichi, do you like boats? Cause that shipped sailed.”

Kazuichi turned his glare to Hajime before sighing, “Yeah, I know.”

Mikan shifted closer to Kazuichi and patted his arm, “D-don’t feel bad Kazuichi.” She blushed “L-last week when I kept falling into the water next to my cabin, it was r-really nice of you to build the extra railing and string together that net if I feel through.”

Kazuichi looked at her and smiled, “Well it’s no problem and people pick on you enough as it is.” He sighed, “I know what that’s like” and smiled at her and gave a thumbs up, “So I’m happy to help you.”

Mikan continued to blush, “W-well thank you for being n-nice to me.”

Hajime smirked, “I know who I should pair as lovers next game.”

Kazuichi and Mikan both blushed and Mikan returned to her seat, but not before the two made eye contact and smiled at each other.

“Let them have their moment” Peko stoically said to him, “They endure enough abuse from some of their ‘friends’ here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Hiyoko yelled before being shushed by everyone.

“Does this mean it’s time for us to move to who we want to be next to?” Ibuki beamed “Because in that case-” She bounded next to the Imposter and sat next to him as the boy blushed.

Mahiru cleared her throat, “Let’s get back to being on task. We need to figure out who to vote for.”

“I don’t think asking anyone else who they are will be too useful.” Hajime surmised, “We really want to make sure we don’t hit the hunter though.”

“True, however, the risk might be unavoidable.” Sonia added

“Perhaps we should simply vote then in silence letting each person go by their hunches?” The Imposter suggested

“I guess it is the best we have.” Peko affirmed.

“Okay, Chiaki, we are ready to vote,” Hajime announced.

“Very well,” Chiaki said, “3, 2, 1, vote”

The group looked to see that Hajime voted for Gundham, Mikan voted for Peko, that Kazuichi voted for Gundham, that Sonia voted for Mahiru, that Ibuki voted for Mahiru, that Mahiru voted for Sonia, that Gundham voted for Mahiru, that The Imposter voted for Gundham, and that Peko voted for Sonia.

Chiaki counted the votes. “We have a tie with Gundham and Mahiru each receiving three votes. What happens now is that everyone votes again for one of these two, but they can make a defense if they wish.”

“You wish to dare cast your votes for me?!” Gundham barked, “Foolish mortal! I Gundham Tanaka will not be cast aside so easily!!!-”

“I’m the hunter” Mahiru replied

“I was formed from a womb of chaos that puny wolves cannot dare!-”

“I’m still the hunter” Mahiru sighed

“I-” Gundham looked at her.

“Does anyone else claim the hunter?” Hajime asked. As everyone shook their heads it become obvious that they needed to vote Gundham

“I-” Gundham hesitated, “I will accept this sacrifice and feast on the wolves in the bowels of hell!!!” Gundham announced

“Thanks Gundham!” Sonia beamed and for once Kazuichi didn’t seem too bothered.

Everyone except Gundham voted the breeder off as Chiaki announced that they had unfortunately killed another normal villager. The group groaned as Chiaki instructed them all to go to sleep.

“Werewolves wake up” *Pause* “Please select your next victim. *Pause* “Thank you werewolves, please go to sleep” *Pause* Everyone awaken. “Last night the wolves got wind of where the infamous hunter resided. (Mahiru sighed) The wolves knew their time was limited as the person presented a great threat and barged down the hunters door to attack them blatantly, but as the hunter was gasping their last breath they aimed their gun at the scurrying creations and shot at-” Chiaki paused

Mahiru examined the rest of the class. “I shoot The Imposter, I bet he voted me knowing he was a wolf and to make himself look innocent.”

Chiaki continued, “And with one last breath the hunter shot The Ultimate Imposter. Leaving the town to find in the morning the corpse of their hunter Mahiru and the corpse of The Ultimate Imposter who was *pause* a werewolf!”

Hajime leaped up from his seat “Nice shot Mahiru!”

“Mahiru that was amazing!” Sonia beamed

Mahiru smiled as the others congratulated her as well before sitting next to Hiyoko who hugged her.

“So that leaves only six of us left” Hajime noted.

“And with you safe and Kazuichi 99% likely to be safe as well that leaves me, Sonia, Ibuki and Mikan.” Peko noted

Kazuichi had a dumb smile on his face, “Is anyone else not surprised Mahiru shot the only guy who wasn’t confirmed to be good?” He chuckled

Mahiru, without saying anything as to not violate the rule, walked over and punched him on the shoulder

“Hey I’m still playing here!” Kazuichi yelled at her.

“Ibuki thinks that of Mikan, Sonia and Peko, Mikan has done the least to try to find the werewolves!”

Mikan gasped in horror “I’m not a werewolf!” she teared up, “Did I say something wrong is that why you suspect me.”

Kazuichi moved closer to her, “Hey Mikan it’s okay, no one is mad at you. Ibuki is just considering that it might be you.”

Mikan sniffled and smiled at him, “W-well in t-that case I think it’s Ibuki b-because she accused me.”

Ibuki put her hands near her eyes in shock, “Mikan suspects Ibuki?! Ibuki is a lovable cat, not a werewolf!”

Sonia put her hand to her chin as she looked down in thought, “However, I think we are all going to have the same argument.”

“It’s true” Peko affirmed, “While I can argue the knowledge of my own innocence all of us will make the same statement.”

Hajime clenched his fist in frustration, “I guess we have to guess then, this would have been so much easier if our seer was alive.”

Kazuichi scratched his cheek, “Well, it does make sense though, I mean Nagito has yet to be a normal villager.”

Hajime glanced at the lucky student, “Maybe next game we should simply give him a normal villager card and deal to the rest of us.”

The others all thought about that idea and all expressed their approval of it.

Sonia looked at Nagito and smiled, “I hope you do not mind our actions. We are simply trying to give you a chance to play longer.”

Nagito smiled in return before Sonia addressed the group still playing, “I think it is best if we vote without discussion, for I do not believe there is anything to gain from talking.”

The others all affirmed that decision with none of them feeling confident.

Peko took a deep breath, “Well shall we?”

Chiaki cleared her throat, “3-2-1 vote”

As everyone saw how the votes fell they saw that Hajime voted for Peko, Kazuichi voted for Ibuki, Mikan voted for Ibuki, Ibuki voted for Mikan, Peko voted for Sonia and Sonia voted for Peko.

“There is a tie” Chiaki remarked, “Please vote again.”

Ibuki scrunched her eyes, “Ibuki really isn’t the killer!”

Peko looked serious and concerned, “Nor am I, it seems we voted incorrectly again, while I am not opposed to being voted off, we need to make sure the werewolf is found tomorrow.”

Sonia frowned, “You both seem innocent and so does Mikan. I do not know who to vote for.”

“Ibuki swears on her amazing music that she is innocent.”

It seemed that a few of the eliminated members were about to comment on Ibuki’s statement before Chiaki’s stern gaze reminded them all to be silent.

The group voted again with Kazuichi, Mikan, and Peko voting for Ibuki and Hajime, Sonia and Ibuki voting for Peko.

“There is a tie. There is no death today.” Chiaki announced

Hajime closed his eyes and clenched his fist in frustration, “Another day the werewolf survives and we’re no closer to knowing who it is.”

“Everyone, please go to sleep” Chiaki commented

“Werewolf please open your eyes and choose who to kill.” *Pause* “Thank you werewolf” *Pause* “Everyone please open your eyes.”

“I’m dead aren’t I” Hajime groaned

“Hajime” Chiaki said sternly, “Please let me tell the story”

“Well we know who wear the pants in that relationship” Fuyuhiko remarked

Chiaki blushed as she continued, “Last night as the villagers made their way back to their cottages, one of the villagers remembered that they had left their book in the courtyard. Now they recognized that trying to go back for an item in the middle of the night was foolish, but as their duty as the resident cupid-”

Hajime sighed

“They had to have that book on their person at all costs. They opened their door and glanced around to see no one in sight, every other village home with their lights on. The person beelined towards the town square only to have made it three steps before a fang sank its teeth into their back. A hand covered their mouth as they made to scream only to succumb to the darkness. Hajime you are dead.”

Hajime nodded as he went and sat with the rest of those who had been eaten. Nagito motioned that the spot next to him was open before Hajime decided he would stand against the wall instead.

“Let us continue” Sonia started, “We are all villagers with no special powers.”

“And so everything has to be pure intuition.” Peko continued

“Well, we know I am innocent.” Kazuichi smiled as he held his arms behind his head.

“As far as we know, but even that isn’t certain.” Peko deadpanned at him.

“I..I...think you’re innocent.” Mikan smiled

“Oh my my” Ibuki peered at them, “Cupid really should pair you two.”

“I don’t suppose anyone has any new insights or behaviors they noticed.” Sonia mused

The group sat silently for a second.

“Oohhhh! Ibuki just realized that Kazuichi and werewolf have the same amount of letters in them!”

“That doesn’t mean anything” Kazuichi pointed at her

“It appears no one has an idea.” Peko noted

“Perhaps it’s best if we vote then. Though I do fear that with no lead we will be like a cat chasing its own tail.”

“D..d..do we really have no l.leads?” Mikan asked

“I am afraid not and not only that, but each of us voted for someone else who is still alive with you and Ibuki voting each other and Peko and I doing the same.”

Kazuichi folded his arms “Yeah, it’s too bad we can just rely on Nagito’s luck or something.”

Chaiki smiled, “If no one has anything else to add then I suggest we vote, just believe in yourself. Everyone ready 3-2-1 vote.”

Mikan voted for Sonia, Sonia voted for Peko, Peko voted for Ibuki, Ibuki voted for Mikan and Kazuichi voted for Peko.

Peko’s stoic expression tightened, “So, I am the one who was voted off.”

Chiaki smiled at her, “And barely edging out the others in a vote Peko Pekoyama is voted off where the town has lynch….the final werewolf! Congratulations townspeople!”

“Hooray Sonia cheered!”

While Mikan went to hug Kazuichi but tripped in the process flipping up her skirt, “Eeeeeeee!!!!”

“Typical!” Hiyoko vented

“Hey Chiaki, do you want to play the next round? I can moderate.” The Imposter asked

“Sure, that sounds good to me.” Chiaki smiled

“Well someone better get Nekomaru and Akane, they’re probably having an intense workout.” Mahiru mentioned

“I can go round them up and see what they have been up to,” Teruteru smiled as his nose started to bleed a little.

“Alright then let us start back in about 10 minutes” The Imposter implored.


End file.
